


【冬叉冬】厌恶 Disgusting

by Orval



Category: Captain America (Movies), 美国队长2, 美国队长3
Genre: M/M, 短打一发完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orval/pseuds/Orval
Summary: 他觉得恶心。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, 冬叉, 叉冬
Kudos: 11





	【冬叉冬】厌恶 Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：冬叉/叉冬无差，有互攻，不逆CP者不要点开

【正文】  
  
1  
灼热的呼吸从脖颈后面喷洒过来的时候，巴恩斯感觉到一阵恶心。  
  
又开始了。布洛克·朗姆洛又开始了。从他们落跑到这个地方后，这人几乎隔天就要上演一次这种戏码。  
巴恩斯不想做，上次过后留下的撕裂还在，疼得要命，但男人从身后拥过来，在他耳边呢喃着叫他“宝贝”。  
  
这就是巴恩斯感觉恶心的原因。他不是恶心朗姆洛的触碰，或是亲吻，或是插入——他恶心他自己，恶心他的身体受不了身后这个丧心病狂的九头蛇一丁点撩拨。他甚至在朗姆洛贴过来的瞬间就硬了。  
他没回应，没转身，感受到舔吻与啃咬落在他的耳后和脖颈。他在自己被握住的时候挣动了一下——也就一下，就开始放任对方套弄的动作——他觉得恶心，真的，因为这个放任，因为身体的无法抗拒，他可能真的要吐了，干呕着咳嗽了一声。  
  
朗姆洛大概被他激怒了，巴恩斯被拽着头发扯得头部后仰，对方松开了握着他的手，用膝盖顶高他一侧的腿直接撞了进去。他被激得发出了一声哭呛，浑身哆嗦地承受朗姆洛的挺进。他厌恶这个，不是说他不耐疼，他承受过远比这个严重肉体伤害。但隐秘部位的痛意是不一样的，让他觉得整个人从里到外都被剖开，把最羞耻最隐秘的部分抖落在地，再被不知隐藏在何处目光窥视曝晒，让他恶心至极，且为了深埋在体内的那丝快感无地自容。  
  
身后传来一记记暴躁的顶撞，但巴恩斯依然没回应，没转身。他弓起身子，深深低着头让自己的下巴挨到锁骨，说不清是在逃避朗姆洛的触碰还是迎合他的动作。  
  
“出点声音。”身后人的语气似乎咬牙切齿。  
  
但巴恩斯不会出声音的，酥麻的感觉已经不受控制地爬遍了全身，沉默他给自己那点可怜巴巴的耻辱心最后的一点坚守了。他憋着呼吸，死咬着嘴唇，一直到朗姆洛疯子一样地把他掀了过来，用一记恨绝了的耳光逼他松开牙齿。  
他舔了舔嘴唇上的血，现在鼻子可能也流血了。巴恩斯恶心的感觉更重了，他搞不清楚自己——他完全可以伸手拧断这人的脖子，朗姆洛现在不设防，他就只需要轻轻一下。他可以徒手捏断钢铁，与之相比脖子就是太过脆弱的东西了。  
但他没有，就像个被操服了的婊子那样乖乖躺着，后面像撕裂了一样身前却硬得淌水儿。实在是——巴恩斯恶心得几乎想立刻翻身坐起，冲到卫生间吐个痛快，但朗姆洛却再次握住了他，欲望被粗砺掌心包裹的感觉逼迫得他没有坐起的力气，他只能颤抖着承受身后越来越毫无章法的顶弄，尽力让自己安静，一直到对方发泄在他的身体里，他也终于没压住最后一声惊慌失措的呻吟，释放在对方的手心中。  
  
朗姆洛伸手从后面环上他，从他颈后凑过来，吻掉他眼角残挂着的生理性泪水。巴恩斯迷迷糊糊之间好像想起一点事情——回忆里的这人似乎很温柔。  
  
  
2  
巴恩斯在对着电视机发呆，卫生间传来朗姆洛吐得昏天黑地的声音。  
他感觉有点好笑，明明他才是那个从早到晚都在犯恶心的人，但每天吐一次的却是朗姆洛。也算不上每天一次，一般这人吃完什么东西不出十分钟就会吐得一干二净，巴恩斯感觉三曲翼的坍塌爆炸估计是伤了这人的内脏，或许他从被送进医院就从没靠嘴巴摄取过营养——但这都过去多久了，他怎么还是吃什么吐什么？  
巴恩斯不知道自己干嘛这么做，他忍着浑身的不适给朗姆洛接了杯水，对方拿过杯子漱了好几口，冲他摆手：“滚出去。”  
  
巴恩斯回到客厅，心里盘算着什么时候离开这里。  
他不可能就这样一直跟着朗姆洛走的，对方还以为他是那个对九头蛇忠心耿耿的资产，对他说话时还是一副命令的口吻。他就好像逃不脱这个前管理员似的，本以为离开了九头蛇他们再也不会见面了，可是这么大的世界朗姆洛就偏偏在路边捡到了他。  
他又开始厌恶自己的没用，因为一星半点的可怜记忆再次发疯最后晕倒在路上。被捡回来以后朗姆洛确实把他打理干净了，还给他弄了吃的，但他不可能在这里待下去。他的确是一团糟，但相比起继续待在一个九头蛇身边，被时时提醒自己曾经犯下的那些恶果，他宁可死在什么不为人知的角落里。  
  
朗姆洛从卫生间出来了，跌跌撞撞地走到那个破烂柜子旁，在里面一顿乱翻。接着他暴躁地大声骂了几句，过来扯巴恩斯的胳膊。  
“药没了，跟我走。”  
  
巴恩斯知道对方一直在用的那些乱七八糟的镇痛药剂又打光了，他曾经想劝朗姆洛别连续不断地推那么大剂量，但看对方不注射时的样子，估计停药和杀了他也没什么区别。况且这不关他的事情，那是个九头蛇，就像自己，都是早该死的恶人。所以他是活活疼死还是推不推药把自己搞死，都和巴恩斯没什么关系。而且巴恩斯也不想和朗姆洛出门，他知道朗姆洛在监视自己，生怕留他自己在家等再回来以后他就跑了。其实没有必要，巴恩斯是想走但不是今天，他的通缉令发得到处都是，落跑也要有计划。  
但朗姆洛只是不由分说地把手套戴在他那只金属手上，巴恩斯注意到这人的手抖得厉害，想来是真的够疼。他站起身穿上夹克，又戴好帽子，跟着朗姆洛出门。  
  
  
3  
巴恩斯知道自己的脑子有病，但却没想到反应慢到了这个程度。  
他就该在朗姆洛让他“回家收拾东西”的时候立刻发现不对的，朗姆洛不会放他自己，否则一开始就完全不必领他出来。果然等他反应过来并且找了几条有嫌疑的暗巷后，在两栋挨得快贴在一起的烂楼间隙里看到了朗姆洛。  
  
他手里拎着一具尸体，好像刚刚断气，他来的路上没听到枪响，估计那人是被拧断了脖子。  
朗姆洛看到他好像有点意外，他把那具尸体丢在地上，肉身和水泥碰撞出声音后，巴恩斯才看到这人不是被扼死的，他的喉咙处有一道血线，面向的那一堵墙壁上粘稠的血液喷溅得到处都是。而朗姆洛把套在身上和手上的塑料袋扯下来，又踢散尘土毁灭脚印，娴熟得不行。  
  
巴恩斯感觉一阵头晕。  
  
“你他妈跟过来干嘛，士兵。”朗姆洛的声音恶狠狠质问：“没听见我的命令？”  
“你杀他做什么？”巴恩斯克制着颤抖回问。这人是不小心看到了自己手腕处的一截金属，但谁知道他认不认得出冬兵？就算认出来了他也可以再跑，朗姆洛没必要杀人，他们只是暂时在这里歇脚，认识冬兵的人多了去了，难不成他每去一个地方都要搞出命案？  
“你让我收拾东西，我们可以走。”朗姆洛不说话，巴恩斯只好接着问：“..…你杀他做什么？！”  
“直接走？小天使，”朗姆洛很不屑地从鼻腔里发出嗤声，“等你收拾好了这边四处都该戒严了，你能走个鸡巴？”他把那些沾了血迹的塑料纸点燃，推着冬兵离开这里。  
“你得谢谢我，亲爱的。到时候惹上了条子，你再想跑，出的就不只是这一条人命了。”  
  
他还没想起一切，他谁都不敢信任。他记得洞察计划前和他配合捕杀尼克·弗瑞的那些人，也穿着警方的衣服，实则都是九头蛇。所以他不能被抓，所以...所以朗姆洛说的是对的——他这瞬间又想吐了，并且很成功地干呕了半天。  
“啧。”朗姆洛原本扯着他往家走的，见状只好停下来拍他的后背，“你这是怎么了，你杀的人都够编一本韦氏字典了。他刚才死得挺痛快的了，你有什么好吐的？”  
  
这人就不知道什么时候该闭嘴！巴恩斯越吐越凶，胃里没什么东西他只能呕出胆汁，他开始胡乱地说些什么，接着迷迷糊糊中间听到朗姆洛骂了一句“该死”，就被对方扯着一路往安全屋的方向走去。  
  
4  
“出去。”  
巴恩斯刚摔进房门就捂着头竭力地说。他快绷不住了，他会伤到朗姆洛——但这个念头让他的不适感更重了，他为什么到了这种理智即将崩断的关头还在担忧一个九头蛇的安危？受不受伤都是朗姆洛该得的，就该让他死在发狂的冬兵手下，让那条毁得不能再毁却还挣扎作恶的烂命有个不能再合适的归宿，如果可以最好在他把这人打死之前对方也来得及喂他一发子弹。  
“又回来了是吗？那些记忆，”朗姆洛没出去，他凑过来抓巴恩斯不断凌虐自己头发的手。他嘘声安慰着，说话的语气好像有多轻柔似的，好像刚才面无表情抹了别人脖子的人不是他似的……  
  
“没事，看看我，清醒点！”朗姆洛掰着他的肩膀用力地晃。  
“别碰我！”巴恩斯狠狠地打开他的手。  
他为什么还他妈不走？！  
“看着我，抬头。”朗姆洛的手不依不饶地又抓上来，“清醒点，挺过去就好了，看着我的眼睛，士兵。”  
这个称呼让巴恩斯狠狠颤抖了一下，眼前瞬间闪过之前那个躺在垃圾堆里的人影，而且不知道放了多久，尸体的恶臭都要冲到他的鼻腔了。他一把提起朗姆洛的领子把他甩到一边，怒吼着警告：“别他妈的！叫我！士兵！”  
  
他趁着朗姆洛没反应过来，快步走到卫生间狠狠把门摔上，落了两道锁。不断出现的陌生画面越来越越来越真实了，让他搞不明白记忆究竟是回到了脑子里还是铺现在了他的面前。他快失控了，并且对自己接下来会发哪些疯一无所知，朗姆洛待在他身边有危险——  
该死的！恶心......  
他看到得更多也更真实了，他开始看到霍华德被他砸得稀烂的脸，死状奇惨；还有玛莉亚的头软软地垂成一个不可思议的弧度。还有他曾经杀过的一个小孩子，开枪距离太近，脑浆都迸到了他的脸上.....还有太多了，他抱着马桶又开始吐，但真的什么都吐不出来，恶心的感觉也丝毫没有减弱。  
  
  
5  
朗姆洛走到卫生间门口，里面不断传来轰响的惹得他一阵心悸，卫生间是空的，如果不是巴恩斯把洗手台拆下来了，就是他又在用自己的头撞什么东西。他的枪还在腰后别着，他可能需要把这个门锁打烂……但深夜的枪鸣太过引人注意了，砸烂东西的声响还不奇怪，但枪声是完全不同的，刚刚的事就够悬的了，他不能让两人有任何暴露的可能。  
  
朗姆洛开始站在卫生间门口抽烟，等待着里面的撞击与嘶吼渐渐停歇，直到一切都安静下来时他脚边已经落满了烟头。他知道这一次巴恩斯也挺过去了，于是等待对方拉开门。  
  
  
巴恩斯带着一头血走出来的时候相当平静，好像刚才那个疯狗一样的人不是他似的。朗姆洛看着这人默默走到沙发上坐下，给自己点了根烟。  
他也没兴趣问这人刚才想起了点什么，注射过镇痛后他不再疼得要死了，虽然有点困。不过他还是得赶紧收拾东西，虽然今天认出巴恩斯的人已经被解决了，但冬兵的悬赏实在太高，四处都是眼睛，他不得不慎之又慎。  
“你去卧室把枕头底下的枪之类的拿好，趁着天黑。”朗姆洛嘴里嘱咐着，手上不停，他不知道现在这本假护照还能坚持多长时间不被发现，他自己倒是好说，冬兵这个确实有点麻烦，或许近阶段只能在境内辗转一些地方。  
  
巴恩斯根本一动没动，好像嘴里那根烟突然好抽得不行了一样，朗姆洛有点烦躁。  
“赶紧滚去收拾，别他妈等我说第二遍。”他把“士兵”这个词咽下去了，巴恩斯才刚好，别惹又他发疯。  
  
“你也别他妈这么和我说话，布洛克。”  
  
巴恩斯的声音冷得不像样子，冬兵在任务中的声音都比他强点。朗姆洛一时噎到了，从他把巴恩斯捡回来以后这人要么沉默着拒绝要么沉默着接受，还从没从他嘴里听到过这么直白的反驳——以前更不可能，朗姆洛反应过来的第一时间就冲上一股火气。  
  
“操你妈，什么态度？你他妈怎么和我说话的？”  
巴恩斯不做声了，朗姆洛又恶狠狠地强调：“小心说话，小子。”  
  
“你就觉得我是冬兵，你还永远在命令我。”  
巴恩斯沉默了一会又淡淡地开口了，“事实上我不是，收起你那副长官的嘴脸，我不听命于你，也不听命于九头蛇。”  
  
……  
朗姆洛简直要被这个狼心狗肺的玩意儿气死。  
他晕倒在路边，自己捡他回来，给他吃的喝的给他洗澡，给他置办假身份以应对随时而来的逃命，现在时候到了自己还想着带他走，结果从头到尾这人就只是觉得他是在用九头蛇长官的身份控制他？  
  
“你以为我的脑子是坏的，你以为我不知道你怎么想的，事实上我知道，布洛克。”  
巴恩斯没什么表情，甚至连语气都放缓到好像在和他谈论天气，但朗姆洛听出来了，他不满意，他在和自己争辩。  
“你知道个屁！”朗姆洛头疼得不行，好像刚刚推的阵痛都失效了一样，“我…”  
“你就是把我当狗，”巴恩斯平静地打断了他，“或者是猫，你希望我当一个不能说话只乖乖跟在你身边的动物。做你想让我做的事，给你想让我给的反应。”  
  
朗姆洛瞬间感觉胃里一阵抽搐，他今晚没吃东西，但又开始犯恶心。所以这狗娘养的就是这么认为的？自己把他当狗当猫当动物饲养，再根据自己的心情选择下一回给他的是食物还是鞭子？  
所以冬兵一直是这么认为的，不仅是这阶段，包括以前的十年二十年，自己对上级的每一次谎言、每一次瞒报、每一次重置后的引导、每一次流血后的疗伤，都是枉费。  
他根本不知道，根本不领情。  
朗姆洛的手哆嗦地摸到后腰，声音也有点发颤：“……你再说一遍？！”  
“我说，你把我当……”  
  
巴恩斯没继续说完，只是淡淡地看着指着他头的枪口，用上了像是“我早就猜到了”的那种语气：“我没给出你想要的反应，你就会这样。”  
  
朗姆洛的手紧了又紧，还是没有扣下扳机。他们在一个廉租公寓里，四周住满了租客，开枪必然会引起注意。  
其实被注意到能怎么样，无非就是被抓，或者再跑。好样的朗姆洛，话都说到这份上了你还在为两人考虑下一步。  
你贱不贱？  
  
巴恩斯不再理会他，也压根没在意指着他头部的枪口，开始盯着黑暗发呆了，好像刚才的争辩对他产生不了丝毫的影响。朗姆洛感觉呼吸有些滞涩，他把枪砸在地上站起身，离开屋子前狠狠地摔了门。  
  
  
6  
朗姆洛快步走在街上，尽量把自己满是疤痕的脸埋在大衣领子里面，走在路灯照不到的地方。  
人是不能后悔的。是因为因为一旦你因为某件事情后悔，你会发现从前走的每一步路都是错的，接着你就会被铺天盖地的自我否定击垮。但朗姆洛现在就是后悔，不只是因为后悔自己刚才没朝着巴恩斯的脑门扣动扳机，而是后悔他和资产有关的每一个决定。  
他不该把手枪丢下转身出门的，房子都是他找的凭什么走的是他？再往前算他就不该带着冬兵逃跑，随他那样倒在路边被谁带走看是丢进监狱还是二次利用；或是以前在冬兵第一次爬上他的床时就一脚把他踹到地上；想到最开始的时候他就不该阻止卡尔波夫落在资产头上的那几记棍子；说到最早他就不该加入九头蛇……再往前想，朗姆洛觉得连自己出生都他妈是错的了。  
他得现在就走，不带冬兵他有一千种方法悄无声息的跑掉。但所有东西都放在家里——绕了一圈他又开始后悔自己刚刚不该出门，真他妈的。  
  
  
朗姆洛都走了好半天了，巴恩斯还坐在沙发上发呆。  
所以他是走了吗？可他的东西还都在屋子里，朗姆洛不该走的，要走也是他走，他头上的悬赏比朗姆洛的重多了，这里看起来还算保险，他离开以后对方应该能在这里安稳住一段日子。  
想到这里巴恩斯又觉得厌恶。自从他开始断断续续找回记忆以后就发现自己无论大事小事总是会想到朗姆洛，好像为这个人着想是种下意识的习惯。关于朗姆洛还有什么是他没想起来的？他现在只知道两人从前除了作为上下级外，还有搬不上台面的苟且关系，他不知道和对方睡过几次，以至于朗姆洛的一个触碰就让他敏感着勃起。这些几乎带着病态的媾合是否真的让他产生过什么不该有的感情，他现在不得而知，那些记忆尚未回来。胃部又开始发酸，巴恩斯闭起眼阻止自己继续回忆。  
  
一直到后半夜朗姆洛都没有回来，巴恩斯内心深处几乎是在叫嚣着“去找他”、“快去找他”。  
在意识到那股焦虑是“担心”的产物时他就开始烦得要死，他不该担心那个九头蛇有什么危险，要说担心也该担心接触了他的人会不会丧命……  
对，就是这个。  
巴恩斯“噌”地站了起来，终于有了个可以出门的理由。他得去找到那个恶棍，免得对方再制造出什么命案。他忍着自我厌恶和浑身的不适穿好衣服拉开门，却发现朗姆洛趴在楼道里像条死狗。  
  
  
7  
那一瞬间他几乎血液都倒流了，本能地恐慌，也顾不上思考这股情绪的来源，冲上前把人拉起来。  
一股浓到窒息的酒气扑面而来，巴恩斯把人翻了个面，才意识到朗姆洛只是喝多睡着了。  
“操…”巴恩斯狠狠骂了一句，把人扛起来往房间走。  
  
他把朗姆洛扔到床上，被心里乱七八糟毫无头绪的情感搅得心烦意乱。这人不知道喝了多少，酒味呛得他几乎又开始恶心。但他很悲哀地发现自己在朗姆洛回来以后有点困了，就是那种悬着的心放下以后找上来的困意。他并不想和醉鬼睡一个房间，只好拽着毯子往客厅走。  
  
“疼……”  
  
巴恩斯走出卧室前听到朗姆洛的声音，很低，含糊得像句梦呓，但他还是听清了，并且意识到朗姆洛之前的镇痛又开始失效了。  
他烦得不行，一早就知道按照那个用量，这人的耐药性迟早高得不成样子，或许等这人明天清醒了真该和他谈谈以后的用药问题......哦，都他妈的说到以后了。巴恩斯忍着反胃去翻朗姆洛的夹克，从里面翻出今天买回来的小瓶子，用注射器抽了半剂给他打上。  
他推得很慢，中途朗姆洛又咕囔了几句疼还是什么的，等他全部推完要走的时候，对方却拉住了他。  
  
“过来。”他醉醺醺地说，一股蛮力把巴恩斯拽倒在床上。他只好撑着双臂免得压到对方，还来不及再度起身，朗姆洛就一把抓到了他的胯间。  
  
巴恩斯今天一点也不想做，况且朗姆洛醉成这个样子哪里还硬的起来？他烦躁地推开朗姆洛的胳膊，对方却又不依不饶地抓过来，还用了点力气。醉鬼下手没轻没重，巴恩斯一疼胯骨都抖了一下，朗姆洛却借机揽住他的脖子把他朝自己压过来。  
“过来，宝贝。”对方本就沙哑的嗓子因为醉意更加低沉了，他一个眨眼就卸开了巴恩斯的腰带，熟练得不能再熟练，一只手隔着内裤大力地揉搓起来。  
“你醉了。”巴恩斯又被他搞硬了——他几乎只碰了自己几秒。于是他又开始觉得嗓子发酸，“你他妈硬都硬不起来，别拽着我。”说着又要起身。  
  
“操我，亲爱的，”朗姆洛含糊地咕哝，一边把满是灼热的呼吸扑在巴恩斯耳边，“你来，你来操我。”  
  
生理反应在这个瞬间盖过了一切，对方满是醉意的两个字几乎让巴恩斯当场失控。他们逃来这里这么久了，朗姆洛总是在夜深人静的时候从背后贴上来，偶尔有扩张偶尔没有，然后撞进他的身体再射进里面，他从没真正意义上进入过对方。他也是男人，也需要不依靠后面就能达到的高潮。  
他掐着朗姆洛的脖子把人翻到背面，扯下那条碍事的裤子后直接顶了进去。朗姆洛应该是痛的，因为他自己也被夹得发疼，但对方却在剧烈的颤抖后僵硬着翻过身子，开始看他的脸。  
  
巴恩斯并不想看到朗姆洛的脸，无论他作为进入的还是被进入的一方。杀人凶手和一个恶贯满盈的前九头蛇滚到一张床上就够让人恶心的了，他不需要自己的视觉再提醒一次他在操的是谁。  
“动吧，宝贝。”  
他都摸到朗姆洛的一身冷汗了，像是疼到不行。这人的疼痛阈值可能也被过量的用药给搞坏了，明明自己每次被直接进入的时候不会疼成这个样子。但即使如此，朗姆洛依然低声催促着他动作，说话的样子好像....好像温柔到不行了似的。他用力甩甩头压下冲上鼻腔的热意，开始顶撞。  
  
一声声低沉破碎的沉吟从身下传来，巴恩斯发现自己的脑子在为此突突直跳。他在散散碎碎的记忆里并没有找到过有关朗姆洛在床上时的声音，之前的每一次他也只听到身后略显粗重的呼吸声。他快受不了自己了，九头蛇的电椅可能真的把他洗坏了，他不清楚朗姆洛是不是给他用过什么奇怪的药，让他几乎光听着这些全不动听的声响下体就兴奋得一塌糊涂。  
  
恶心，真的。詹姆斯·巴恩斯，恶心。  
  
朗姆洛承受着他没有节制的顶弄，一只手胡乱地摸上他的脸，把他散落在额前的头发梳到后面。他的抽插近乎残暴了，可对方抚在他头上的手却轻柔得不像样子。朗姆洛压他的脖子，像是在要一个吻，巴恩斯鬼使神差地弯下身子，轻轻贴上了他的嘴唇。  
  
这个动作几乎快要激起巴恩斯的什么记忆，但这点苗头太过微弱，他简直被那个湿热的甬道搅浑了脑子，没法思考，所以没能抓住。但这一切太熟悉、太熟悉了——俯身的动作、耳边的低吟、嘴唇上的温度，一切都那么恰到好处。  
巴恩斯觉得自己在被一种极其陌生又分外熟悉的温柔尽数包裹，整个人被浸泡得浑身酸软，随之而来的却又是铺天盖地的自我厌恶。  
  
别碰我。  
巴恩斯想着，整个胃部绞成一团。  
  
“你哭什么，甜心？”朗姆洛哑着嗓子问，出口的话语被他无节制的顶撞弄得十分破碎。  
“对着一个九头蛇硬成这样，让你恶心坏了，是吧？”  
  
不。巴恩斯这么想。  
我是在恶心我自己。  
  
“是。”巴恩斯说，声音带着气喘与微不可察的颤抖，“所以你他妈的为什么不行行好，离我远一点？”  
所以为什么要找到他，为什么带着他一起跑，为什么不离他远一点？神盾局、九头蛇、血腥、暴力，为什么都不离他远一点？  
  
“嗯。”朗姆洛笑着应了一声，“我知道。”  
  
  
高潮来得很猛烈，巴恩斯在发泄出来的瞬间终于想起了一点从前的记忆，朗姆洛也像这样躺在他身下，颤抖着身体承受着他的冲撞，放任他把粘稠的液体射进身体——他一直以为他们在床上时被进入的都是他呢。  
  
他睡着之前朗姆洛又像曾经每一次的性爱后一样，凑过身子吻他。对方好像对他说了句“我会的”。  
会什么？  
巴恩斯迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
  
  
8  
巴恩斯在第二天早上睁眼的时候发现朗姆洛走了。  
  
他没带走什么东西，只拿走了写着他名字的假护照，还有全部的镇痛药和注射器。巴恩斯感觉很轻松，至少他与那个该死的血腥组织的联系又少了一点点。但他就是有点发冷，胃部还有一种熟悉到不行的抽搐感，他不知道自己是不是感冒了，还是又要吐了。  
他拉开窗帘看着外面高热的天气，奇怪地皱了皱眉。  
  
  
END


End file.
